3, 4 Better Lock Your Door
by liliesandroses54
Summary: A companion piece to 1, 2 He's Coming For You. don't have to read 1,2, but it could be helpful.


*A/N: A companion piece to 1, 2 He's Coming For You. which originally was just going to be a one shot, but xXUndiscoveredNovelistXx put an idea in my head to make a companion piece, so here is one of the few that are now rolling around in my head. so thanks for reading, i own nothing.

3, 4 Better Lock Your Door

He watched as his secretary left the room. He thought that she was walking much too slowly, with much to hip swaying. His fingers tapped on his leg impatiently as she finally reached the door. She looked back at him, like a predator would stare at her prey. A song, from a movie he had seen when he was much younger, popped into his head at that look. _"1, 2 he's coming for you." _ He sang in his head as he sent the younger a weary half-smile.

It seemed to satisfy her for the moment, because she turned back around and left the office, the lock sliding into place behind her. With a renewed energy he jumped up from his chair and went to the door. He made sure that the door was truly locked, before letting out a relieved sigh. He didn't need anyone walking in on him when he was vulnerable.

_"3,4 better lock your door."_ He quietly sang as he returned to his desk. Taking off his jacket he slumped into his chair, the bags under his eyes prominent as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

There she was, across the busy street. Just standing there, staring at him. But when their eyes meet she sent him a conspiratorial smile, before taking off into the crowd. He had to fight through a mob of people to even catch a glimpse of her chocolate brown hair. The wind seemed to sing as it blew her hair across her face covering everything, but those warm, caring, dark brown eyes. _"5, 6 grab your crucifix." _It seemed to sing.

He rushed forward as she stopped at the crosswalk up ahead. Just as he was about to grab her elbow as she took of through traffic. He tried to follow, but was put off by the bus that passed in the next moment.

By the time that it had passed he had lost sight of her again. He craned his neck to try and catch a glimpse of her bright red jacket, or purple scarf, but all he saw were dark suits everywhere. Giving up he went to sit on a nearby bench, putting his head in his hands; frustrated that he had lost her again.

Then he heard a voice call his name, "Robert." It said simply, but the voice sounded like magic to him. He looked up and there she was, standing next to the neighboring building. With a smile she went in. he rushed in after her and saw her get in to an elevator. But he was too late to catch it; the doors were already sliding shut when he spotted her. She gave him a faint smile as the doors slid shut in his face.

Waiting a few moments to watch the dial stop on the roof level, before dashing toward the stairs. He took the steps two at a time and the floors seemed to melt beneath him. It felt wrong to leave her waiting for him.

With a last burst of speed, from an unknown energy source, he propelled himself through the door with roof access. He paused a moment to take in his surroundings. Large, gray, identical buildings were spread out in every direction. Boring even him, but she was there. Standing in front of him, looking over the edge. She provided the only color for miles around, giving life to this dull world.

The wind was singing again as he stared at her. Her hair was blowing everywhere and how he longed to run his fingers through it. With a few tentative steps he moved forward. _"7,8 better stay up late."_

She gave him another sad smile when he was less than an arm's length away. Beckoning him even closer she bent farther over the edge of the building, looking down at the long drop to the ground. He desperately wanted to pull her back, but somehow knew better. Instead he settled for just taking her hand in his.

She stared at him thoughtfully for a moment as he rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand. Suddenly she pulled him closer and craned her neck to stare up into his eyes. She was so short compared to him. She stared at him with her sad, caring eyes as she said something. But due to the wind, the height difference, or the softness of her voice he didn't hear what she was saying.

But as he stared at her lips he made out "I'm sorry." Then she had pushed him off the edge of the building.

The sensation of falling caused Robert to jerk awake in his desk chair. With a very uncharacteristic growl he jumped up and pushed everything off of his desk and onto the floor. This mystery girl had been plaguing his dreams ever since he had split up his father's empire. The dreams always ended with her pushing him off of a high structure. He didn't know who she was, or where he had met her, it was like someone from a half remembered dream. With a tired sigh Robert sat back down in his chair. _"9,10 never sleep again." _ He sang as he stared around at his now trashed office.

*A/N: so it'd be really nice if you let me know what you think. thanks for reading.


End file.
